Cosmo And Tails Reunited Story
by EmoInuyasha9
Summary: The time they had a fun vacation and Cosmo came back to Tails.
1. Chapter 1

(At Tails workshop he's taking a vacation from working on machines. Sonic's not shocked though he knew eggman isn't up to anything.)

Sonic: How about for a few days spend lots of time at the beach, getting food (mostly chilly dogs), and bowling.

Tails: Ok Sonic i also just have give my plant water.

Sonic: PLANT (looks at the flower) Oh i remember i gave you 1 of Cosmo's seeds.

Tails: Yes

Sonic: Do you bet Cosmo is gonna come back now that the flower is grown and bloomed.

Tails: Oh Sonic (giggles)

Sonic: Heh yeah sorry about that.

Tails: No i mean well that would take years and i'm just not so sure she would come back.

Sonic: Oh ok that probably is true.

(They head off to the beach where everyone's at.)

Charmy: Hey Knuckles don't get a tan again.

(Everyone laugh's hard)

Knuckles: Ha ha very funny (whispers) Do something Tails.

Tails: (whispers) What do you want me to do.

Knuckles: (whispers) I want you to remove Charmy's laces on his swimming suit and don't worry he's always a sleeper.

Tails: Oh boy ok

(So Tails does exactly that and about 13 min later.)

Charmy: (yawns) Hey what did i miss (pants fall off) (gasps) YAAAHHHH.

(Everyone laughs harder.)

Knuckles: I told Tails to do it.

(Knuckles and Tails high 5 eachother.)

(Sonic forgets his sun screen so he runs back to Tails workshop to get it. Then he hears a sound and looks at the flower.)

Sonic: WHAT THE

(The flower glows then it explodes. Then the shine went off and Cosmo Appeared.)

Sonic: WHAT am i seeing things or is this really wow.

Cosmo: Hello Sonic it really is me. (Walks over to sonic) Are you surprised.

Sonic: Uh heh yes but how is this happening?

Cosmo: After you gave Tails the seed i then started to expand a tiny bit.

Sonic: I guess your old family understaned how much you missed us.

Cosmo: Yep i'll explain the rest later but now where are we?

Sonic: Tails Workshop

Cosmo: Oh but where is Tails.

Sonic: He and i are spending time at the beach with the others.

(They head over to the beach and then Tails frozed up with his eyes opened and Cosmo smiles.)

Tails: Is that you?

Cosmo: It sure is Tails. (Walks over and hugs Tails) I missed you so much.

Tails: Wow i missed you too. (Hugs back)

Knuckles: Bingo

Sonic: Bingo indeed

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

(After the beach everybody went home getting ready to go bowling. While getting ready for bowling Tails and Cosmo were chatting.)

Cosmo: I haven't seen you since you defeated the metarex.

Tails: Yeah I've been remembering you and Watering that flower all day.

Cosmo: I was wondering about that but i thought you'd forget me and i was worried.

Tails: Don't worry i've always been remembering you i would never forget every memory about you you're like important part of my memories.

Cosmo: (smiles) Oh (Grabs Tails Into A Hug) Thanks

(At 5 pm they went to AMF for some bowling.)

Cosmo: Nice Place.

Amy: Yeah even better it's always Tails who gets all the strikes.

Cosmo: So you never had a gutter.

Tails: Nope people call me a champion.

Vector: Yeah but were not jealous.

Cream: Of course not were just getting help from Tails.

Vanilla: I'm just happy i got some time off just to have a few fun with you.

(Cream's mother Vanilla never had time to have fun with Cream and the rest of the gang. But now she's out of work so she can spend her break with them but now is happy that Cosmo came back.)

Cream: I'm happy that you're watching us bowl mom.

Vanilla: Indeed and i'm also glad that Cosmo you came back.

Cosmo: Yeah it's good to be back.

(So Vector starts, then Knuckles, Then Charmy, Then Sonic, Then Cream, Then Amy, Now Tails was up ounce again another strike. At the end of the first game it was Tails with 6 strikes and 5 spares, Sonic and Knuckles with 2 spares and 2 strikes. Cream and Amy with 2 spares and 3 strikes, and Vector and Charmy with no strikes and no spares. The one with the most gutters was Charmy.)

Charmy: You know maybe one more game for me cause i'm still not trained.

(Everyone laughed)

Sonic: Man what a baby

Knuckles: HA Ha yeah

Vector: I go six more

Amy: Oh brother

(After 3 more games it was the same score and Charmy was done but everyone continued and the score was the same except Cream and Amy. Their score were 6 spares and 3 strikes. And Vector was done. Their scores after 3 more games were the same except Sonic and Knuckles. Their score was 4 spares 3 strikes. They were now done and then asked Cosmo To play one game with Tails. Tails tought her everything about bowling and after their game Cosmo got 4 strikes and 3 spares and Tails got 4 spares and 8 strikes.)

Cosmo: That was great Tails you're a pro at this.

Tails: Thanks

(They all went home and at the end of the day Tails finally got a chance to sleep with Cosmo.)

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

(The next day Tails and Cosmo woke up finding out what the calender says. Sonic planned more vacations.)

Cosmo: Oh goodness is Sonic crazy?

Tails: Don't know but i believe he would get crazy if had more food AND MOSTLY CHILLY DOGS.

Cosmo: Wow (laughs)

(They and the others went to hungry howies for more food. Sonic yet again gets a few chilly dogs, Knuckles gets a chicken salad, Vector gets sausage only {meaning no actual sausage pizza}, Charmy gets well just pizza {meaning no cheese just sauce}, Amy, Cream, and Cheese got a regular salad, Cosmo and Vanilla got a regular cheese pizza, and Tails got a pepperoni pizza with cheesy breadsticks.)

Vanilla: Oh goodness i hope we've got enough for tonight's arcade.

Sonic: No worries we've got like $6,700 left.

Amy: (confused) How did we get that much money?

Sonic: Hey guess what we'll never know heh heh hey.

Amy: SONIC

Tails: Forget it Amy Sonic's just ready for more chilly dogs.

Amy: OOHH good thinking and good insult Tails.

(Everyone Ooohhh's and Cosmo giggles. After hungry howies Sonic heads over to Tails Workshop with him and Cosmo to get ready for tonight's arcade)

Sonic: Oh shrimp we forgot the closing Olympics ceremony.

Tails: I taped it

Sonic: Oh then nevermind

(At the arcade Cosmo watches Sonic and Tails play eachother in hockey, Charmy and Vector played eachother in arcade basketball, Knuckles did skeeball, Cream, Cheese, and Amy did the car ride, and Vanilla always wanted to get Cream a prize but right now it was time.)

Sonic: Ha pay up Tails cause you got stumped again.

Tails: Yeah but again we didn't bet.

Sonic: Dang i gotta remember that next time.

(Vector and Charmy were tied in basketball. At the end of the arcade Tails and Cosmo had so much fun at the end they looked at eachother for 10 sec then their faces got closer and closer until they announce they're gonna close. So they held hands together. Next up for the gang is Miami Beach Florida.)

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

(4 days have passed and now the gang was at Miami Beach Florida. Everyone lays their towels on ground and Tails gets sitiuated. As all of them except Sonic and Knuckles go into water while Sonic and Knuckles rest for that moment. Well Knuckles rested while Sonic was being chased again by Amy. Vanilla puts on sunscreen before she could join Cream and Cheese in the water. Tails 2 tails couldn't stop splashing. At least he wasn't splashing Cosmo. It was Vector who kept stealing the umbrella's. Cream, Cheese, and Amy ran to Sonic.)

Cream: YYYAAAAAYYY

Sonic: AAHH GET OFF GET OFF OF ME PLEASE.

Cosmo: Oh deer somebody is caught by 2 women (giggles).

Charmy: Yep

Vector: Who imagines?

Tails: Imagine what?

Vector: Nevermind

(They were crazy at the beach. After the beach Tails and Cosmo again looked into eachothers eyes and their heads went closer and closer until Sonic interrupts again.)

Sonic: Alright buddy let's go find our hotels.

(So Cosmo and Tails held hands again. At their hotel Vanilla, Cheese, Cream, and Amy shared a room, Charmy and Vector shared a room, Sonic and Knuckles shared a room, and Tails and Cosmo shared a room. They then went to get food except Sonic who yet again brought chilly dogs. Charmy, Amy, and Vanilla both got eggs, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles got bacon, Knuckles also got baked beans, Vector and Cosmo also got baked beans, and Tails got eggs, bacon, baked beans, and rice.)

Cosmo: Oh i hope you don't you're tummy Tails.

Tails: Hey don't worry Cosmo my tummy never hurts.

(After food all of them except Vanilla went to out of this world party. They danced like crazy. Tails rocks it on the dance floor. Cream and Amy show beautiful ballet, Knuckles, Charmy, and Vector well they can't dance. Sonic also rocks the dance floor but not as good as Tails. And Cosmo wanted to do a lovely duet with Tails so she pulls his arms.)

Cosmo: Do you think you can dance the cha cha cha?

Tails: (softly) I think so if you're ready.

Cosmo: (giggles) I'm sure i'm ready.

(Their dance got a standing ovation and they all went back to the hotel after the party. As they all got into bed Tails and Cosmo looked at eachother.)

Tails: So goodnight.

Cosmo: (Kisses him on the lips) Goodnight

(Sonic is now planning New York City)

To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

(The gang goes from Miami to New York City. And they all know it was Sonic cause he plans every vacation he could think of. Tails and Knuckles didn't pack a lot instead they decide together they don't need a lot of clothing for new york despite being here for 1 day. They go to broadway for The Lion King Play.)

Cosmo: Is this play a very good play? Cause a few years ago i saw the actual movie and it was the wildebeest i didn't expect that.

Tails: Well it was a movie so the people that do the play promised that those people would never ever fall off and screw up on stage.

(As they walk in the place that the play was gonna be and since they had time before the play began they got some things from the play just to support the actors. The play then took a break so the gang took a 15 min break before the play continued. Everyone except Tails and Cosmo went to the restrooms. The two of them already went to the restroom before the play. They now go to get a drink of water. The two on there way back then looked at eachother and again their faces went closer then tails was in someones way. Then there heads went closer and closer then Knuckles calls.)

Knuckles: Are you two coming?

Tails: Yeah sorry. Come on the play starts in 6 min.

Cosmo: Oh ok

(So the two held hands again. After the rest of the play Sonic Tried to fix his hearing aid.)

Sonic: Man if i had to go to a play i'd bring my ear plugs.

Vector: Oh yeah right.

(Everyone laughed)

(As nighttime rolled on the gang went to take photos of The Statue Of Liberty. They used cameras that zoom in more than other cameras. After taking a few photos Tails and Cosmo sat on a bench together all relaxed.)

Cosmo: It looks very beautiful from here and even the stars too.

Tails: Yeah it sure does look really really pretty.

(They sat there for 4 sec then as Tails continued to look at the stars and the statue Cosmo looks at him for 5 sec, smiles, gives him a kiss on the cheek, and puts her arms around his neck. Tails puts his arms around her back. Sonic plans only 1 more vacation. Puerto Rico)

To Be Continued 


	6. Chapter 6

(The last stop for the gang is Puerto Rico. As they went to a hawian resturaunt Tails, Sonic, Cosmo, Amy, Cheese, Vanilla, and Cream had sunglasses. The others couldn't see from the sun they just didn't think about glasses.)

Knuckles: THAT DOES IT does anyone have an extra pair of sunglasses.

Sonic: Nope

Knuckles: Darn

(As they went to eat Sonic, Knuckles, and Vanilla got volcanoes, Amy, Cream, and Cosmo got apple pie, Vector, and Charmy got gingerales, and Cheese, and Tails got fresh french fries {in fact 4 orders of fresh french fries apparently}. After there food they went to the arcade for prizes. Nobody except Tails won 2 prizes. He got the Xbox 360 on the huge crane, and the Nintendo 3DS as a major prize on the stacker game.)

Knuckles: How is it that you got the most and we can't get better at these arcade games.

Tails: Glad you ask ha ha i used a lot of skill i just knew what was coming.

(After the arcade everyone got ready and went to the beach. They set up there volleyball net and the rule which Tails couldn't except was never fly while playing. They found flying cheating and since Tails kept flying he finally chose not to play. Cosmo and Cheese went to relax with him after Cosmo got a few shells and made them into a neckalace.)

Cosmo: So how do i look?

Tails: (almost completly hypnotize) You look fantastic.

Cosmo: Oh (blushes and chuckles) Thank you.

(They stayed there the whole night a watched some fireworks and Tails and Cosmo kept staying close to eachother. 6 days later they were finally home at midnight. The next day Cosmo went up to look at the pond then Tails showed up 4 sec later.)

Cosmo: Oh hi Tails.

Tails: Hey oh man was it great going to Puerto Rico, New York, and Miami FL.

Cosmo: Yes it was a day i will never forget. Though the only memories i can remember are the funny ones And mostly the ones with you in it.

Tails: Huh

(They both stand up and walked to eachother.)

Cosmo: Every memory that i remember from that trip and the journey to defeating the metarex had you in it Tails.

Tails: (smiles and wraps one arm around her.) I guess maybe there might be another memory you want me to be in.

Cosmo: Yep and this is how i wanna remember this memory.

(They went closer and closer and then Cosmo's lips touched Tails lips and they wrap there arms around eachother. Sonic and Amy were watching and hearing the whole thing.)

Amy: See Sonic and you just don't wanna try it with me.

Sonic: Well i also don't wanna do better either so bye bye.

Amy: SONIC GET BACK HERE

(Amy chases Sonic again and Tails and Cosmo kept kissing until half the afternoon. Tails and Cosmo get married 2 months later.)

THE END 


End file.
